


Rainbow Of Black And White

by GameOfOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, I will add tags as the story goes, Love Story, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, chance Of smut, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameOfOlicity/pseuds/GameOfOlicity
Summary: In a world where everything is only black and white unless you have met your soulmate.Felicity didn’t believe in ‘finding your soulmate’, however, that changes when she meets Oliver Queen in a bar. But she still pretends to see black and white to the people around her, until she can’t anymore.[Im not very good at summaries but you should give it a try]





	1. Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Back with a new story! I hope you’ll enjoy it, it was inspired by a oitnb one shot I’ve read a while ago. Thanks to that writer for inspiring me!

Rainbow of Black and White

 

  
Felicity was born in a world where the only colors that existed were black and white. And all of the shades those two colors could possibly have. No colors were visible by any human eye unless they had met their soulmate. Felicity had never really understood why that was but she guessed it was some chemical reaction. The only thing she knew was that she grew up seeing the world in black and white. The only people she knew that had the capability of seeing colors were her parents and grandparents.

She was four years old the first time she heard about colors. She had always fantasized about them. The way her grandparents explained them to her made her eyes shine and her smile grow wider each time. This world always being so void of colors made her crave them even more. So when her grandparents called her baby blue she felt joy spread through her small body and ran around the big house for quite some time, smiling and repeating the words ‘baby blue’ telling every passers by that her grandfather told her her eyes were blue as the sea before getting tired and going back inside the house and on her grandfather’s laps, asking him to describe to her every colors she couldn’t see. That she had yet to see.

Felicity grew up learning how to guess which colors were which after listening to her family explaining it to her so many times. She learned that some textures could define a color too. Like the raw texture on trees usually meant they were brown. The soft texture of leaves meant it was usually green. Expect for the fall season where it was raw so it was like the tree and it was brown. Her grandfather always explained her how the sky was either blue, clouded or grey.

“See, Felicity, each time you see the sky a big bright shade of grey, it means it’s blue. When it’s that same shade but with other shades of darker grey, it means it’s clouded.”

“And when it’s clouded it may rain!” Felicity added, proud to have remembered what her grandfather had taught her.

“Exactly baby blue. And when the sky is a dark shade of grey, it means it’s certainly going to rain! So we put our raincoats on and we be careful.” Her grandfather smiled down at her and Felicity had a smile of her own spread on her face.

“I know Zaydeh! You told me! What do we do now? The sky is bright grey! It means we can go out and play right?”

“Yes we can baby blue.” That day was the last day her grandfather took her out. After that he fell extremely ill and died soon after her fifth birthday. His funeral was one of the saddest days of Felicity’s life. Her grandmother couldn’t stop crying and her mother was inconsolable.

A few months after her grandfather’s death, her grandmother had started getting sadder and sadder without Felicity really understanding why. Her young age causing he to think her grandmother was just sick.

“Hi Bubbeh, are you okay?” She asked as she rested her tiny hands on her grandmother’s knees.

“I’ll be okay Felicity don’t worry.” Her grandmother tried to smile down at her but she saw in her eyes that it was false. She was sad and tired. Felicity hugged her and stayed quiet for a bit until she couldn’t stand the silence anymore.

She climbed on her laps and hugged her again but better this time. The grey shaded piece of art behind her reminding her of times where her grandfather spent hours explaining to her each and every color that was on it.

“Bubbeh,” she pointed toward the piece of art in front of her grandmother, turned around, sat on her laps and looked up expectantly at her grandmother. “Tell me the colors of the painting?”

Her grandmother sighed and Felicity saw a painful look in her grandmother’s eyes but waited for her answer.

“I can’t.” Her grandmother simply said. But Felicity, her five year old innocent self, didn’t understand why since before she could.

“But you could before! Why can’t you anymore?”

“Because your grandfather was the only reason I saw colors Felicity. And now he’s gone.”

Felicity didn’t believe in soulmates or the possibility of finding your soulmate after that. Not that it was impossible to ever find your soulmate. But seeing her grandmother, the destruction that her grandfather’s death had caused her, she didn’t want to suffer the way her grandmother did. Plus, she still had her parents to tell her about the colors and call her baby blue. Not that she was a baby anymore, she was a grown up twenty three year old. She had a boyfriend, whom, of course, didn’t make her see colors. He was nice and contented her. It was enough. Her best friend, Dinah was an always single kind of gal and never stayed with the same person, whether it be a girl or a boy, for more than three months. She was a bit like Felicity. She was scared to be hurt and had seen with her own parents how losing your soulmate can be devastating. That’s why they were good friends, because they understood each other. They weren’t one of those persons who only lived to meet their soulmates.

Felicity was walking to her job when her boyfriend called her. She picked up the phone with a smile on her face.

“Hey Ray.”

“Hi babe. Am I disturbing you?” She heard some commotion behind Ray but guessed a company like the one he was in wasn’t really supposed to be silent.

“No you’re not. I’m on my way to work. You have two minutes before I have to hung up though.”

“Alright! I’ll be quick, Laurel texted me saying they were going to a party tonight with some of her friends, she didn’t know if you were going to work since you were sick this weekend so I told her I’d ask you.”

Felicity thought about going out, yes she had been sick but it’d be good to go out and have some drinks. It’s been a while since she went out with Laurel and her do-not-tell-anybody-about-it soulmate. She chuckled just at the thought of them in the same room and acting as if they were like everyone else around them.

“What’s so funny?” She heard Ray and shook her head.

“Nothing I was just thinking about Laurel. And yes I’ll go out tonight, I’ll talk to her about it when I get to work. I’ll text you the bar we can meet at tonight.”

“Alright, see you. Have a good day.”

“Have a good day too.” She smiled and hung up.

Ray was a good guy. He wasn’t the one, but he was nice. Her mother liked him and her father too. He showered her with gifts on Hanukkah. He always puts her first and is a nerd, just like her. But she never told him she loved him. And she probably never will, because she doesn’t really love him. She just likes him a lot and he’s been a good boyfriend for the past year. But that’s all. She walked inside Jitters and immediately saw Laurel while she was serving a client. She hurried to change herself and was behind the counter three minutes later, serving clients while Laurel took care of cleaning the room.

She was serving a client when the thing that made her sick all weekend happened again. She saw a flicker of something so bright she had to close her eyes for a few seconds and had to walk backwards when her back was met with someone’s chest.

She turned around and saw Laurel looking at her worryingly. She swallowed and looked back at the customer who had his arms crossed as a way of saying he was getting impatient.

She went back to the client and apologized before serving him his coffee and his berries muffin.

“What’s happening Felicity? If you’re still sick you should head back home.” She whispered the last part so that no customer would hear and get worried.

“I’m fine Laurel. I just had some kind of dizziness but it’s gone now. Don’t worry.”

“Alright. If you say so.” She helped Felicity preparing the orders while they talked and Felicity got updated in the party she missed Saturday night.

“And was Tommy there?” Felicity smirked when she saw Laurel’s cheeks redden.

“Yes he was. He and Ray had a lot of fun. Especially Ray.” She said then something must’ve happened in her head because she blushed even harder then swallowed, avoiding at all cost eye contact with Felicity.

“Ray? He had fun? He told me the party was boring and that he didn’t move from whatever spot he was the entire night.” Felicity said and heard Laurel chuckle but not that happy chuckle, more like the incredulous kind of chuckle. “What?!” Felicity turned around and this time Laurel was looking at her. Her friend seems to have realized what she did and stopped chuckling then shrugged.

“Nothing.”

“You would tell me if something happened Laurel, right?”

“Yes Felicity. Don’t worry. Nothing happened.” She turned around and whispered something that Felicity didn’t catch. She shrugged and turned back to take care of the next customer.

Once their shift was done Felicity texted Ray the address of the bar they were supposed to meet at and headed home to get a shower then change herself. She met with Dinah at her apartment that, as weird as it is for everyone around her but her, she didn’t share with Ray.

She was putting her jeans on when Dinah entered, without knocking of course. And greeted her best friend with a bear hug.

“Hey Felicity! I’m so glad you’re feeling better!” Dinah whispered in her ear and Felicity smiled. Yep, she loved that human being so much.

“I’m glad I’m better too. I missed having drinks with you this weekend.” Both friends smirked at that then laughed.

“Yeah, you definitely should have come at Saturday’s party.” Dinah had that same look Laurel had earlier and it started to worry her. Did Ray cheat on her while he was there?!

“You got that same look Laurel had all day. What are you hiding from me.”

Dinah raised her hands in surrender and shook her head while walking back a little. “I ain’t not snitch Smoak. You know me. If you want to know what really happened you ask him not me.” Dinah smiled and somehow that smile reassured Felicity a little. If it was really big Dinah would’ve told her even if she ‘ain’t a snitch’.

Felicity finished getting prepared with Dinah and both out their make up on while chatting about Dinah’s new conquest. Felicity forgot their name and she honestly didn’t care anymore because anyways this person will be gone sooner rather than later. After they were done Felicity put her hair in a classic ponytail and nodded at herself in the mirror.

“Alright, let’s go!” And with that, Felicity put her shoes and coat on and both left for the bar in Dinah’s car.

“Where are we going again?” Felicity asked as they entered downtown and started looking for a place to park.

“The Emerald Felicity! You should know that name by heart after going there so many times.” Dinah chastised her friend and Felicity chuckled.

Ten minutes later they arrived there and immediately went where Laurel, Tommy and Ray were. They hugged everyone and Dinah sat next to Laurel while Felicity sat next to Ray, another chair is left empty but Felicity guesses someone else was to arrive later. Surely one of Dinah’s multiple conquests. So they sat around the table and they all chatted for a while until Felicity was thirsty and got up to head toward the counter.

“You get me something Felicity?” Dinah shouted while Felicity was walking toward the counter and the blonde turned around to nod a do a thumbs up.

When she arrived at the counter she leaned against it and waited for her turn to order drinks. When the barman came her way she started raising her arm when that flicker of bright light and searing pain started again in her head. She put her hand on her head and hissed in pain when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and saw big bright worried grey eyes looking down at her.

“Are you okay miss?” Was all she heard when everything went slow motion before her eyes. The grey turned into bright grey, which turned into an almost white before something in her changed, she couldn’t explain it even if her life depended on it. The first thing she saw was his eyes. So blue. She knew the color was blue because her grandfather explained to her the color so many times. She knew it. She even knew the shade of grey that corresponded to the color blue. But his eyes... She had never seen something so pure, so intense looking back at her. She knew she was staring but she was discovering a new world. A world of colors. She didn’t want that. She avoided that all her life. Why was it happening now? She didn’t want to suffer. She couldn’t. She knew being scared was stupid but that’s how she had always worked.

But the handsome stranger spoke before she had the chance to flee back to her table.

“Miss are you okay? You scared me a little here. You can stand on your own?” When she realized he was holding her she straightened herself and cleared her throat.

“Uh... I’m... I am sorry I didn’t mean to fall on you.” She stuttered until she noticed the million watts smile he had on his face.

“It’s okay. I’m glad you’re fine. Please let me offer you a drink?” His eyes were so hopeful she almost said yes.

“I’m sorry but I have friends and they’re waiting for me to get them their drinks.” She tried this excuse but failed miserably at convincing the man in front of her.

He shrugged, “Me too. They can wait.” He got closer to Felicity’s ear and she could feel his hot breath against her skin. “I won’t bite I promise.”

Felicity chuckled and let herself get directed to the end of the counter where the two of them order something for them and Felicity something for Dinah as well.

They sat in a semi awkward silence until the man Felicity felt utterly attracted to spoke again. His voice low and kind of sexy.

“I just wanted to tell you. You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” He had that smile again and Felicity felt like melting next to him.

“Do you say that because it’s true or just because of the obvious thing?” Felicity asked. She knew he was flirting with her. She knew it was bad, but she felt so good being courted by that man.

“Can it be both?” He raised his brows and Felicity chuckled.

“Yeah it can.” She looked at those intense blue eyes again, what she saw in it gave her shivers. Admiration, attraction, lust.

“Okay. Because you really are a vision.” He leaned closer and Felicity let him place a kiss on her cheek. Then she remembered Ray. She couldn’t do that to him. He’s always been so kind.

“I have to get back to my friends’ table before one comes and sees I still haven’t brought back their drinks.” Felicity sighed and got up. The stranger just smiled at her and waved goodbye before Felicity took her drink and Dinah’s then walked back to her friends’ table.

“What took you so long!” Dinah yelled when Felicity got back and immediately took the drink Felicity had ordered for her.

“I’m sorry there was a small queue at the counter.” Felicity sat back and didn’t tell anyone what happened at the counter. How she freaking saw her soulmate. No one needs to know that. Not Dinah, especially not Ray. She noticed the still empty chair next to her. “Who are we supposed to wait here?”

“Oh I haven’t told you! It’s the new waiter our boss hired at Jitters! He should be here soon he just texted me saying he’ll be there in five. He’ll start tomorrow afternoon and you’ll close with him.” Laurel told her Felicity whined. She hated closing with newbies. She saw Laurel laugh at her and was about to throw an insult at her and when she saw some movement at the corner of her eye then saw someone sit. She turned her face and here he was. Sitting next to her and looking as surprised as her. The man that she met just a few minutes ago. The man that she absolutely wanted to avoid.

“Finally Oliver! What took you so damn long?!” Laurel greeted the man and Tommy shook hands with him before Ray did the same and last with Dinah.

“I’m sorry I took so long, you know, traffic.” Oliver shrugged and smiled. But not the same smile that he gave Felicity a few minutes ago.

“It’s okay, let me present you to the group. This is Ray. That’s Tommy and this is Dinah. And Felicity,” Laurel pointed toward everyone then Felicity and Oliver nodded.

“Yeah we met at the counter before she went back to your table.” Oliver smiled and turned around then extended his hand for her to shake.

“Oliver Queen.”

She took his hand and smiled. It was so effortless. She didn’t feel sick anymore. Was it just him being around her without her noticing that gave her the sicknesses? Guess she’ll never know.

“Felicity Smoak.”


	2. Two Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m back with a new chapter, I hope you’ll enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first one.
> 
> Happy reading!  
> xoxo

Rainbow of Black and White

 

  
“So, what do you do Oliver?” Dinah asked, sensing that her best friend had lost the ability to speak and thank her for that because Felicity indeed couldn’t speak a word as her soulmate was sitting next to her and she could feel the heat radiating from his body. That sounded so cliché. The heat radiating from his body? Oh god, Felicity thought to herself. It was true though. That man was like a mobile furnace.

“I am a student in Harvard. I’m on my fifth year actually! I’m also graduating this year.” Oliver said proudly and Felicity was glad to see how passionate he was about his studies. Ray wasn’t really passionate about anything. He had everything handed on a silver plate since he was little and was to inherit from his father’s company after he graduates.

“That’s awesome! What do you do in Harvard?” Ray asked.

“I’m studying English literature as a major and psychology as a minor.” Oliver answered and Felicity nodded slowly, wow. That was impressive.

“That’s awesome! I’m doing economy there!” Tommy smiled and Felicity noticed his hand sliding on Laurel’s thigh. Was she really the only one noticing how obvious they were?

“How about you?” Oliver turned to Felicity and she blushed when all heads focused on her.

“I’m studying computer sciences and cyber security at MIT. It’s a double PhD.” She saw Oliver whistle and nod.

“That’s impressive! Can you teach me some tech stuff? I’m like, the worst when it comes to anything tech related.” Oliver jokes and everyone laughed.

“Don’t worry I’m sure Felicity can teach you a few basics.” Ray smirked and Oliver nodded.

“And what do you plan on doing after you graduate?” Dinah asked.

“I want to be a professor. Or maybe a teacher I don’t know yet.” Oliver smiled, visibly satisfied with his answer.

“Why are you working at Jitters then?” Tommy asked, true though. Why was he working there if he was to graduate next year?

“I’m working there to get some money for the summer.” Makes sense.

“Well that’s pretty cool! You’ll be closing with Felicity tomorrow, so she’ll tell you everything you need to know then.” Laurel informed him and Felicity felt herself blush, again, for no reason.

Oliver turned his head and faced Felicity with those blue eyes again. Oh god she had forgotten she could see colors. She took some time and turned around, focusing on everything around her and noticing the light grey shade of Laurel’s hair were now a light shade of brown by the roots and a brighter shade of, yellow? Is it the name? Felicity didn’t really remember. It’s been so long since anyone told her about the colors the way her grandfather did.

Felicity sighed at the thought of him, she missed him so much. Her grandmother was still in pain every day and it’s been what? 19 years now? Thank lord Felicity still had both her parents with her.

Felicity kept looking around and realized how many colors there were. So many different shades that the eye can’t see when having only two main colors. It was so beautiful. She couldn’t wait to go to Central Park and see all the trees and leaves. The sun shining on the lake and whatever colors she hadn’t even thought existed.

After a few other rounds of drinks, the group of friends parted and Ray excused himself to go to work before going home. Apparently he had received an email from his boss reminding him of a file he hadn’t given. Whatever. Felicity didn’t care, she had her attention solely focused on Oliver. She knew it was bad to not care about her boyfriend but, she had just discovered who her soulmate was and she was to work with him the day after. She couldn’t not think of him. She needed to tell someone.

Felicity turned around to ask Dinah if she could come with her when her friend interrupted her.

“It’s been an amazing night Felicity, but I have a date. Do you think you can take the subway?” Dinah, oh Dinah, Felicity loved that woman with all her heart but when she abandoned her like that in such a big city, she just wanted to hate her.

“Really Dinah?! You’re expecting me to go home alone in New York at one in the fucking morning?!” Felicity started getting mad when she felt someone behind her.

“I have a car I car drive you back if you want?” She heard Oliver’s voice behind her and turned around to see him with that smile again.

“You sure Oliver? She’s not living in the city, but in the suburbs.” Dinah made sure Oliver understood where he had to take her and when the young man nodded Dinah waved goodbye and hopped inside her car before heading to wherever her one night stand was.

Felicity shook her head while chuckling. She turned around and had Oliver waiting for her just two feet from where she was standing.

“Ready to go?” She asked, when she saw Oliver nod and start walking she caught up with him and they walked side by side to wherever his car was parked.

They remained silent for a few moments until Oliver broke it by asking some questions.

“So, do you know the name of the color of your eyes?” She was a bit taken aback by the question but smiled anyway.

“It’s blue. Yours are the same color.” She added and saw Oliver look surprised by the rapidity of her answer.

“How do you know?”

“My grandfather told me all about colors when I was younger. He always called me baby blue because of my eyes.” She saw him smile and felt warmth spread through her chest. Oh lord, was she falling for him already? Or was she just attracted to him because of this whole soulmate thing? If it could be a mix of both she would be more than happy.

“That’s very cute. And tell me Felicity, do you have someone in your life?” He asked as they got to his car. She turned her head and saw so much hope in those blue eyes of his. But she had to tell him the truth. She couldn’t hurt Ray when he had been just kind and amazing with her.

“Yes. I do.” She whispered, feeling ashamed of being with someone when her soulmate was just there right next to her.

She didn’t dare look him in the eyes, knowing very well that she’ll find pain there. She could feel it, sense it. After that last question, they remained silent during her ride home, apart from when she had to give him directions. They arrived at her house and Oliver walked her to her front door before stopping behind her while she unlocked her door. When she was about to get in she turned around to see Oliver was still there, apparently waiting for her to turn around to start talking.

“Listen Felicity, I know we don’t know each other at all and that we’ve only just met. I also don’t know if it’s our bond talking or the fact that you seem like the perfect woman for me but I wanted you to know that I’ll wait for you. Even if it takes months or years. I don’t know if you’re the one for me and I know it seems pretty weird for me to tell you that after having only met a few hours ago but I feel so drawn to you already. I want to learn everything there is to learn about you. I want to be there for you and for you to feel loved like no one has ever been able to do before. But as I said, I know it’s too soon. So I hope you’ll allow me to get to know you. And if so, I’ll forever be grateful just for the chance you’ll eventually be willing to give me.” By the time Oliver was done with his speech, he was mere inches from her and Felicity could feel the heat radiating from his body again, just like at the bar when he stared at her with such intensity she was sure she would melt on spot if she was a candle.

She swallowed and looked him deep in the eyes before making her decision, she would give him a chance. Starting tomorrow. But he didn’t need to know that yet. She’ll tell him tomorrow. She needed to deal with the Ray problem first. Whatever the problem was.

Right now, she just lets him lean down and place the softest kiss on her cheek.

“Good night Felicity.” He whispered before slowly turning around.

“Good night Oliver.” Felicity whispered back, watching him walk to his car then head off to wherever he lived.

Felicity hurried inside her house and let out a sigh. Wow. Never had she been talk to that way. That man, one that she barely knew, basically told her that he’d wait for her and that if she’s willing to get to know him he’ll be more than happy to just be with her. Wow just wow. Ray, compared to Oliver, is a kindergarten player.

Felicity shook her head and walked to her bathroom to shower. When she was done she put her pajamas on and went directly to bed.

 

  
Felicity woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door, or rather banging at it. She grumbled and unwillingly got up, walked down her corridor and opened her door to see a very scared and agitated Dinah. Felicity didn’t have time to ask what happened that Dinah was already in her house and pacing around her living room.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Felicity asked while going to her kitchen to make some coffee. Felicity wasn’t really scared about her friend’s behavior, last time the young woman had been like that it was just because one of her lovers had told her they loved her.

“Well yeah!” Her friend yelled at her from the living room. “First of all you didn’t fucking tell me how the night went with Oliver! And then I.. something happened with my date I don’t know how to tell you.” Dinah started pacing again and Felicity had to stop her from destroying her living room. She took her friend’s hand and made her sit on the couch.

“Okay stay down and we’ll talk about a few things. I wanted to talk to you yesterday but you fucking bailed on me.” Felicity sat next to her friend on the couch and gave her a cup of coffee.

“Okay.” Dinah drank some of the dark elixir and nodded. “Sorry about bailing on you.” Felicity nodded, silent code for accepting her apologies.

“So,” Felicity sat back and both her and Dinah put their feet on her coffee table. “He brought me back yesterday and everything was fine but uhm, there’s something I need to tell you about him.” Felicity fidgeted with her coffee cup for a few moments and heard Dinah sigh next to her.

“He’s your soulmate isn’t he.” Were her words. And of course she was right so Felicity nodded slowly and turned to see her friend with a smile forming on the corner of her lips. She couldn’t even try to deny it.

“Yes. I realized at the bar when we stumbled on each other at the counter. And yesterday he made me a fucking declaration. I mean, he told me he’d wait on me and he’d be happy just if I have him the chance to get to know each other and I’ve never been talked to like that before.” Felicity explained to Dinah a bit more about her emotions and saw her friend smiling. Which was odd, because Dinah and her had always been so careful and against the possibility of stumbling on your soulmate. Both of them were scared to death by the thought of it, personal experience and such making it that way.

“I’m really happy for you Felicity. Do you think he’s a good guy?” Dinah asked and Felicity nodded again. Oliver seemed to be a really good guy but she also saw sadness in his eyes. But back to the issue here, why was Dinah acting so loving and cute and not scared at all for her?

“He is. He seems like a really really good guy.” Felicity assured her friend who nodded again. “Okay now your turn. What the hell is wrong with you. I thought you’d get mad if I told you I had found my soulmate and here you are, fucking happy and all.”

Dinah laughed and shook her head. “Well, something happened yesterday. I was going to my one night stand’s and when I arrived at her home... I didn’t understand what was happening at first but then when I saw something other than black or white I realized. She was my fucking soulmate.” Dinah whispered the last sentence and Felicity was dumbfounded. Dinah has met her soulmate? The same day Felicity had? What were the odds.

“But, what did you do? Did you flee? Were you scared?” Felicity asked, asking the questions she had been asking to herself since Oliver had left her the night before.

“I was fucking scared. And she was taken aback too-“

“Wait. She?”

Felicity saw Dinah smirk then raise her brows. “She’s a fucking goddess Felicity. She was so beautiful. She had those eyes, I don’t know the name of the color but it’s kinda the same color as yours, well almost.” Dinah squinted her eyes and stared into Felicity’s blue ones.

“It’s blue. Yours are green.” Felicity told her and her friend nodded. “Back yo what’s important Dinah! What did you do?!”

“Oh well I sure as hell didn’t do what you did.” Her best friend chuckled and Felicity playfully slapped her arm.

“So?”

“We fucked like there was no tomorrow.” Dinah smirked and now was Felicity’s time to chortle.

“Are you planning on seeing her again?”

“I don’t know. I’m still scared. But what if something happens to her and I never get to see her again?” Felicity knew Dinah, she knew the woman needed to be reassured in her choices and Felicity really thought she should see her again.

“You shouldn’t avoid her. Or not see her again. If she’s your soulmate you should at least give you two a try. If she doesn’t want to then it’s all good, I mean it’s not all good but at least you’ll know. Has she texted you since you left her house like a thief?” Felicity raised her brows at her friend who was now sporting a guilty look Felicity knew all too well.

“She may have texted me. I haven’t checked. I came directly to yours after I ‘left like a thief’.” Dinah air quoted and Felicity chuckled again.

“Well you should check your messages and see if she texted you first. Then if she hadn’t you text her and ask her if she wants to see you again. Be a fucking grown up Dee.” Felicity got up and took her empty coffee cup to the sink when she heard her friend yell from the couch.

“I’ll be a fucking grown up when you break up with Ray!” She then heard her best friend laugh loudly while she cleaned the dishes and thought about what she had said. She should end things with Ray if she felt something for another man, right? It wasn’t fair to the poor guy.

“Alright, tell you what,” Felicity went back to sit on the couch and took her friend’s pinky with hers. “I’ll break up with Ray when you grow balls enough to ask your soulmate to be her one and only.”

“And why the hell would I accept that? That’s like, it’s just giving you more time with Ray. Are you scared of breaking up with the guy?” Dinah smirked and Felicity knew she was right. She was scared of breaking up with him. Why? Well because she didn’t know anything about her soulmate and Ray was safe and had her parents’ approval.

“I’m not scared.” She lied. “It’s just this way I get to have enough time to get to know Oliver and see if he’s really the one for me or if he’s just my soulmate because of some fucking chemical reaction. That way, by the time you have the balls to ask her whatever you want to ask her I’ll be able to say if I want to spend the rest of my life with Oliver or stay with Ray.”

“It doesn’t make sense. But you know what? Whatever, I’ll do it. But! I give us two weeks to make our decisions or else, the loser has to pay the winner a night out in their favorite restaurant.” Dinah extended her hand for Felicity to shake, which she did. Of course. She was totally capable of breaking up with Ray.

 

  
Two hours later, Felicity was starting her shift at Jitters and she couldn’t help but be anxious at the thought of spending half a day with Oliver as well as closing up with him tonight. She saw she was at the counter today again so she started checking the dates on the pastries as well as checking the coffee machines to see if everything was as it was supposed to be while Laurel was wiping the tables a few meters from her in the eating area.

“Hey.” Someone whispering behind her startled her and she almost dropped the coffee beans she had in her hands if it wasn’t for the strong hands that came to the rescue and held her own to make sure she didn’t let the coffee fall.

She put the coffee down and turned around to see Oliver smiling with his harpon on, looking sexy as ever.

“Hey. You really scared me there.” Both chuckled and Felicity felt herself blush.

“I’m sorry. I promise I won’t do it again.” He then winked at her and Felicity felt herself melt from the inside. Why had he such an effect on her?!

“You know where I can find a lead to know where I am today?” He asked and Felicity pointed to where Laurel was.

“She’s the lead when our manager isn’t here. Our manager’s name is Iris by the way.” Oliver nodded and walked to Laurel, giving Felicity just the time to breathe and get her emotions in check before both returned. Laurel explained everything there was to know to Oliver about the eating area and where to refill straws and all while Felicity was taking clients. When Laurel was done Oliver was back by her side, helping serve clients and learning how to use the coffee machines.

After a few hours working then teaching Oliver how to close the cashier or clean properly the machines and put the stocks of food back properly in the freezers, they were finally closing, at ten. Felicity had learned a lot about Oliver while cleaning. He was twenty three as well and had a baby sister named Thea. His parents were, of course, douchebags that he didn’t want to see ever again despite them providing for his education, but he planned on giving them their money back anyways. He said he’d find a way and she believed him.

They were now walking out after Oliver had proposed to bring her home again, she had accepted. Simply because she didn’t really feel like taking the subway to the suburbs at ten in the evening. Before they arrived to his car she remembered the words he told her the night before and felt that now similar warmth spreading through her chest again.

When they arrived at her home she got out of his car and waited for him to get out as well, they walked the small path to her door then she proceeded to open her door while Oliver was waiting patiently behind.

“Oliver?” Felicity turned around and saw him raise his brows slightly. Was it hope?

“Yes? Is something wrong?” His hopeful look replaced by worry in a matter of seconds.

“No! No don’t worry, it’s just.. I’ve been thinking and I am willing to give you a chance. I want to get to know you and see if this soulmate thing is more than just chemical reactions.” The first thing she saw was Oliver’s smile on his face. The second thing she saw, or rather felt, was his arms wrapping themselves around her and hugging her tightly. Oliver’s fave rested on her shoulder while she hugged him back. Oh god he smelled so good. It could become an addictive smell really quick.

“Thank you so much for giving me a chance.” He whispered and Felicity didn’t think she could be any happier than at that moment.


	3. Break

Rainbow of Black and White

 

  
Oliver and Felicity stayed like that for a while. Just hugging and enjoying the feeling of being held. Until someone opened the door behind Felicity and Ray appeared behind it.

“Hi Oliver! What are you doing here?” Ray smiled and Felicity felt herself blush. Ray wasn’t supposed to be here. He was supposed to be at his apartment.

“Hi! I’m just making sure Felicity gets home safe that’s all.” Oliver had his own smile but Felicity started to know him and she felt Oliver was forcing this smile on his face.

“Well thank you! I’ll take over now. Have a good night Oliver.” Ray opened the door wider for Felicity to enter and Felicity mouthed a sorry to Oliver who just smiled and waved goodbye at her.

Felicity entered her apartment and suddenly felt like breaking hell loose on him. She was freaking happy with Oliver and Ray had to ruin it all by opening the door and just, being there. Why was he here?!

“What are you doing here Ray?” Was the first thing she asked when she was done taking her shoes and coat off. No kisses, no hugs, no nothing. Dinah was right, she needed to break up with him.

“Can’t I come and surprise my girlfriend?” Ray smiled and she knew right then that he was lying. She sighed and sat on her couch, she was too tired to beat around the bush.

“Just, Ray Please cut the crap you never come so late on a week day so just spill the beans.” As soon as the words left her mouth Ray stopped smiling and his head lowered. He walked to the couch and sat next to her then sighed.

“We need to talk.” He said and turned around to face her.

“I know. I need to tell you something too.”

“Okay, but me first. Please.” Ray pleaded and Felicity shook her head.

“No I really need to tell you something and I need to tell you now.” She swallowed and sat straighter. Ray nodded and crossed his fingers together.

“We need to break up Ray.” Was all she needed to say to see Ray’s face decompose in front of her. “I’m sorry but I don’t feel like this is going anywhere anymore and I know something happened at the party last week.” When she saw him swallow and get uncomfortable she sighed. So something did happen.

”I don’t care what happened I just can’t be with you anymore. I... I met someone and I have feeling for them I’ve never had before. And I can’t be with someone who has secrets. I hope you understand.” She whispered the last sentence.

“No it doesn’t really make sense but if you don’t want to be with me anymore I guess I can’t really force you.” Ray got up and cleared his throat. Felicity looked up and saw his eyes filled with pain.

“I’ll see you around Felicity. Have a good life.” We’re his last words before he left her apartment. Felicity immediately called Dinah who answered on the second ring.

“Hey Felicity is everything okay?” Was her first question. How did she know something might be wrong?

“Yeah I.. how do you know something’s wrong?!”

“You never call at one in the morning.” Was her answer. Fair enough. Usually at one she’s either asleep or listening to music on her way home.

“Well yeah. Why are you awake?” Dinah was rarely awake or answering her phone this late.

“I’m with Sara.”

“Which is..?” Felicity asked as she started walking to her kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine.

“The one I told you about.” Dinah answered then Felicity heard an unknown voice speak to Dinah.

“You told her about me?!”

“Yeah well we were having the same issues. Plus she’s my best friend so yeah I told her.”

“Dinah please focus on me honey I won’t bother you much.” Felicity brought her friend’s attention back on her and when her friend hummed Felicity told her what happened with Ray and with Oliver.

“I thought you’d never break up with him! I guess I owe you a nice restaurant.” Dinah chuckled and Felicity had a smile of her own.

”But wait! He didn’t understand why you broke up with him? Seriously? He’s so dumb for someone who claims to be a genius.” She heard Dinah sigh and her friend chuckle.

”Yeah well I don’t care. Can you tell me what happened though?” Felicity was really curious as to what had happened last week at that party.

”he met his soulmate there.” Was all Dinah needed to say for it to make sense to Felicity.

 

”Oh. That makes so much sense. I think he cheated on me with her.” Felicity admitted and when her friend didn’t say anything she knew it was true.

”He did. I’m sorry Felicity.” Her friend told her and Felicity nodded.

”So what now?” Dinah asked and Felicity didn’t really know but she knew one thing.

“Well now I just need to see if Oliver’s really the one of if it’s just physical attraction.” Felicity told her friend who agreed. They said goodnight and Felicity went to shower then into bed. Dreaming of blue eyes and a smile that she longed to see again.

 

  
The next day Felicity was off. She spent her day cleaning her apartment and calling Dinah while doing so. The girl was smitten with her girl and Felicity couldn’t be happier for her friend. She remembered a time when they were both scared to death to meet their soulmates and now both of them were filled with joy and happiness thanks to them.

Felicity had invited the new couple for lunch and was taking the pizzas from the pizza guy when she saw Dinah arriving on her motorcycle with a gorgeous blonde at the back. Damn, she really was pretty. Felicity recognized the girl as soon as she took her helmet off. She waited for them to arrive at her doorstep to throw herself around the blonde’s arms.

“Sara! What the hell!” Felicity leaned back and took a good look at Sara. She did have eyes almost the same color as hers. But brighter. Her hair were also so blonde.

“You guys know each other?” Dinah raised a brow as they entered Felicity’s home and both blondes nodded.

“She’s working with my sister.”

“She’s Laurel’s sister, Dee.” Felicity and Sara chuckled while Dinah sat on Felicity’s couch, dumbfounded.

“If I had known you were Dinah’s best friend I would’ve agreed to come sooner.” Sara winked at Felicity who just laughed louder.

“That’s a very pleasant coincidence. So I guess your ex wasn’t for you huh?” Felicity sat and started chatting with Sara while she saw Dinah looking at them oddly on the corner of her eye. She then joined the conversation and the trio spent the afternoon shopping around town and, of course, ended up at Jitters for a much needed coffee. Felicity immediately saw Oliver and smiled. He had his eyes immediately on her and the smile he gave her sent chills down her spine. That man was so sweet she couldn’t believe how lucky she was.

“You get ya some drinks Felicity?” Sara asked and Felicity nodded, she knew how both Sara and Dinah took their coffee so she went directly to the counter and waited for Oliver to come to her.

“Hey pretty girl. What can I get you?” His soft voice invaded her ears and Felicity smiled again.

“Hi. I’d like three coffee. One with cream and caramel sauce, the other black and for me just a vanilla bean.” When she finished she heard Oliver chuckle.

“You know vanilla bean is from Starbucks right?” He raised a brow and Felicity blushed again.

“I know but can you please make the closest thing to a vanilla bean?” She smiled and Oliver nodded.

“So, how are you? I hope I didn’t do anything wrong yesterday with Ray.” Oliver looked sincerely worried and, Oh lord he was so sweet.

“No it’s okay. I broke up with him anyway so.” She didn’t really know why she had to say that but she felt relieved she did so. And seeing Oliver’s face after she had told her that was priceless. Utter joy and happiness was readable on his traits and Felicity felt warmth spread through her chest at the thought of making him happy.

“Really? Are you sad about it?” He tried being sad for her and she found it really cute but she knew he was all but sad. And neither was she.

“I’m not sad at all. We both know it Oliver. But should I be sad?” She really felt weird not being sad after breaking up with her boyfriend but then again she didn’t really love him so, there’s that.

“Yeah I’m not sad. But you could’ve been, for any reason. But since you’re not I won’t try and hide the joy I felt when I heard you were finally a free woman.” Oliver winked and gave Felicity the first two coffees, she walked to Dinah and Sara and gave them their coffee before turning around again.

“What were you guys talking about?” She heard Sara asked and turned back to see the blonde smirking while Dinah shook her head in amusement.

“We were talking about fucking on the counter.” Felicity knew she shocked both of them when they almost spotted their coffee on each other. Satisfied with herself, Felicity went back to the counter where Oliver was waiting patiently for her.

“Do you want caramel sauce with your coffee as well?” Oliver asked but he already had the sauce in his hands.

“You know me so well already.” Was her answer and Oliver chuckled while putting a rather large amount of caramel sauce all around the cup, just how she liked it.

“I know we’ve only met like, three days ago? But it feels like ages. But in the good way, you know what I mean?” Oliver asked as he handed her her coffee. Felicity took a sip of it and nodded then hummed.

“I totally see what you mean, it’s the same for me.” Felicity smiled and was about to add something when Dinah called her. “I gotta go. We’ll see each other tomorrow?” When Oliver nodded, Felicity smiled and walked back to her table.

“So, What’s going on with you and Queen?” Sara wiggles her brows and Felicity chuckled.

“You know the guy?”

“He’s with me at Harvard.” Sara winked and Felicity nodded.

“Thats awesome. Now can we talk about the fact that your sister has become so obvious with Tommy but still won’t admit shit about it?” Felicity asked and Sara laughed while Dinah sighed.

“I feel so involved in this conversation thank you so much girls.” The brunette complained and both blondes laughed.

“We’ll get involved! We’re talking about Laurel and her need to hide her love story with Tommy Merlyn.” Sara told Dinah who nodded.

“I know. We should tell them that being in love is okay. Especially when you’re so fucking obvious.” The three chuckled when they heard someone storm in the coffee shop, they turned their heads to see Laurel, tears in her eyes.

When the brunette noticed her sister and friends she tried to wipe the tears but in vain. Sara immediately got up and went to her sister.

“Laurel what’s happening?” Sara asked, her voice filled with panicked as she sat her sister on the seat she was mere seconds ago.

“It’s Tommy.” As soon as the words left her mouth more tears rolled down her cheeks and she started shaking uncontrollably.

“What happened?” Dinah asked and took Laurel’s hands in hers.

When Felicity saw Laurel hesitating she spoke up.

“We know you’re dating Tommy. So just stop beating around the bish and tell us what happened.”

Laurel raised her brows in surprise but when Dinah and Sara nodded she sighed and closed her eyes for a second before opening them again, “Tommy and I were dating for a few months now but he isn’t my soulmate.”

“He isn’t?!” The three young girls asked, surprised and laurel shook her head.

“No he isn’t. But that’s not it, I don’t really care about him not being my soulmate. But he fucking cheated on me! When I came home he was in bed with another woman like the months we spent together meant nothing.” Laurel let a tear fall and wiped it as soon as it fell from her eyes.

“That fucker.” Dinah said angrily and Sara just clenched her hands into fists.

“It’s okay Laurel. We’re going to take care of you.” Felicity said and the two other girls nodded while Laurel smiled thankfully at them.

“Thanks girls.” Laurel got up and went to work, the young women went out again and waited for Laurel until they couldn’t wait anymore and went back at Felicity’s place, telling Laurel to meet them there. Around one in the morning Laurel knocked and the friends let her in, giving her some sushis as well as a well deserved glass of wine.

About half an hour later the group was in deep conversation when they heard a knock.

“Were you expecting someone Felicity?” Laurel asked but the blonde shrugged.

“I hope it’s not Ray.” Dinah said and Felicity chuckled.

“Oh lord please no.” She added before walking to the door and opening it to find blue eyes staring at her and a wide smile that she now knew by heart.

“Oliver?”


	4. Flawless

Rainbow of Black and White

 

  
“Hi, i hope I’m not interrupting.” Oliver spoke softly and Felicity shook her head with a slight blush on her cheeks, she leaned up to give him a kiss on his cheek.

“No you’re not. Well, not exactly but I’m sure Dinah and Sara will be more than glad to harass you with questions so if you want to come in.” Felicity moved away and revealed the couple who waited patiently to see if Oliver would come in or flee.

He made the right choice.

As he stepped in he took his jacket off and handed it to Felicity who hung it on the wall next to the door. He walked directly to Dinah and Sara and sat between them. Laurel just sat silently and watched Oliver getting trapped between her sister and Felicity’s best friend.

He is brave. Felicity thought as she started walking to her kitchen.

“Want to drink something?” She asked Oliver who shrugged and turned his head to her from the couch.

“You have any juice? I just came from work and I’m a bit tired.” He said and Felicity nodded, taking the orange juice out from the fridge.

She went back to the living room with an empty glass and a bottle of orange juice which she both put on the coffee table to let Oliver serve himself as much as he wanted.

“Are you ready to be questioned Oliver?” Sara smirked and gave him a gentle slap on his bicep.

“If I had known you’d be here I’d have ran away a long time ago Lance. You’re so fucking annoying.” Oliver joked with Sara and Felicity just remembered Sara mentioning they were both at Harvard.

“You know you like me Queen.” Sara smirked and Oliver chuckled while nodding.

“Okay, you girls each have three questions. If I don’t want to answer it you have another one. Sounds good?” Oliver asked and saw the four girls raise a brow at him.

“Listen, I love you all already but I have a little sister. I know how it goes if you don’t put limits then you girls can’t stop. So three questions each, that enough?” Oliver chuckled and the girls nodded.

“You know we can control ourselves right?” Laurel chuckled and Oliver shrugged.

“I believe you but still I won’t take risks.” Oliver chuckled and was gently slapped his bicep again.

Sara started with asking how his sister was since she hadn’t seen her in a while.

“She’s good. She’s got a new boyfriend and I want to squeeze the boy so hard but I won’t because apparently she’s in love so I’m trying really hard to refrain myself.” Oliver admitted, which made the girls laugh and Felicity found it really cute how he would protect his little sister.

“I’ll bet everything I have in my bank account that you threatened the boy.” Laurel smirked and chuckled when Oliver nodded, not even looking guilty.

“Alright so, who starts? Felicity promised me at her doorstep that I’ll be, and I quote, harassed with questions.” Oliver smirked then winked at Felicity who blushed a little.

“I’ll start.” Dinah said and thought for a moment before asking her first question. “Have you ever been with someone before? If so, for how long?.” Dinah said and Oliver thought about it maybe two or three seconds before nodding.

“I had this girl in high school, Helena, we dated for a few months before she went and cheated on me with the quarterback.” Oliver admitted and the girls looked at him wide eyed.

“Damn. What a nice way to have your first relationship ended.” Sara whispered and Felicity glanced at Laurel to see her try to keep the tears at bay.

“You okay Laurel?” Oliver asked, of course he noticed Laurel wasn’t feeling good. Felicity had yet to find a flaw in that man. He couldn’t be perfect, that didn’t exist.

“I’m fine.” She tried but the girls saw Oliver raise a brow and cross his arms against his chest as if to say he didn’t believe a word she said.

“Just don’t push it Ollie. She’ll be better.” Sara told him and he nodded.

“I have a question, what do you want do when you finish Harvard.” Felicity asked and Oliver nodded a few times as if to think about the question.

“I’m planning on applying to as many schools as I can and get a job as a professor if possible but teacher would be cool already.”

“Oh yeah I remember you saying that back when we first met at the bar.” Laurel said and Felicity nodded. She remembered too. That was impressive.

“Do you own a motorbike?” Dinah asked, Felicity knew that was an important criteria for the young woman, why it was though she didn’t know.

“I do. I have a Kawasaki Ninja H2R.” Oliver grinned and Dinah’s jaw fell to the floor.

“No fucking way Queen.” Sara said as she too, apparently, was fond of motorbikes. Felicity hadn’t known that about her blonde friend but whatever. Oliver mentioning whatever his bike was ignited a heated conversation about which bike was better, allowing Felicity to check up on Laurel by taking her to a more secluded part of her apartment while the three talked.

Laurel sat at the foot of Felicity’s bed and waited for the blonde to close the door to start sobbing silently.

“What’s happening Laurel? Is it about Tommy again?” Felicity asked and saw Laurel nod weakly.

“The girl Oliver mentioned. It’s the girl Tommy cheated on me with. That girl is really, literally a bitch.” Laurel spat angrily and Felicity just sighed. She didn’t really know what to say.

“You knew Ray cheated on me too?” Felicity said and Laurel raised her brows.

“He did? Son of a bitch.” Her friend said and Felicity chuckled.

“Yeah. He found his soulmate at the party the night I was sick and decided it was better to have sex with her first then break up eventually.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Laurel asked and Felicity smiled softly.

“To make you feel better? I know you liked Tommy a lot, but he’s not the one for you and you have to give your heart a chance to heal and find your soulmate. He or she, they’re out there somewhere waiting for you. I know it takes time to heal from a heartbreak but we’re all here for you and when you heal you’ll see, you’ll feel so much better. Just forget about him. If he cheated on you he didn’t deserve you. You’re a wonderful person Laurel, no one should ever have the chance or power to hurt you.” By the end of Felicity’s small speech Laurel had a small smile on her face and had stopped crying.

The brunette took the smaller blonde in her arms and thanked her for the much needed push that Felicity’s speech had given her.

Both friends went to the bathroom to wash Laurel’s face then went back to the living room where the trio of bikers had finally settled on a Bugatti.

Aren’t those cars? Felicity thought as she helped Laurel in her coat.

“I’m heading home. You guys have a great night. Oliver, if I learn that you hurt Felicity I’ll kill you myself.” Laurel warmed him and Felicity chuckled.

“Thanks Laurel.” The blonde said before hugging her friend and saying goodnight.

“Is she feeling better?” Oliver asked and the two women sitting beside him eyed him suspiciously.

“Do you have any flaws?!” Dinah asked, almost sounding annoying that Oliver was at first sight, flawless.

“I do.” Oliver said and started hours of questioning Oliver to see if he had any big flaw but in vain. The girls really tried everything, drinking, drugs, speeding with cars, treating girlfriend some wrong way, not eating good, sports, school, the man had everything for him. That kind of infuriated Felicity. Him being flawless was annoying.

After not finding any flaws, Dinah and Sara gave up and went home, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone in her apartment. They stood in a comfortable silence for some time, Oliver sat on the couch and drank his juice while Felicity did the dishes. She thought about going to bed and nicely sending him home until she felt warmth radiating behind her.

“Hey.” Oliver whispered behind her ear and Felicity suppressed a moan that threatened to escape. “What do we do now?” He whispered again and Felicity felt warmth spread on her lower belly. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes.

“I don’t know.” She whispered. She wasn’t supposed to be so attracted to him in such short time but oh boy was that man irresistible.

“I may have a couple of ideas.” She felt Oliver smirk against her skin as he peppered kisses on the back of her neck.

This time she couldn’t prevent the moan that escaped her mouth from happening.

“But we have to work tomorrow.” Felicity said, neither convincing herself nor the man behind her.

“You’ll get some sleep don’t worry.” He said as he slowly but surely dragged her toward her bedroom.

 

  
_____

 

  
Felicity did get some sleep. Three hours or five maybe. She almost arrived late at work and immediately rushed to her best friend who sat at her usual spot with Sara. She walked as she put her apron on, feeling Oliver’s eyes staring at her from his place at the counter.

“Oh my god.” We’re the first words she said when she arrived at her friend’s table. She faked cleaning the table and taking their orders while they spoke.

“What did you do.” Dinah asked, worried.

“He really has no flaws.” Felicity simply said and both Dinah and Sara understood pretty quickly what she was referring to.

“Really? Not any?” Sara asked in disbelief.

“I came three times yesterday night. That never happened to me before.” Felicity admitted and then blushed when she realized she had people around her that could hear.

“Damn. That’s a lot for a relation with a man.” Sara admitted and Felicity nodded.

“I know right! I wanna stay in bed with him forever I swear I’ll be content just like that.” Felicity raised her hands and then started walking backwards while the couple laughed at her. “Usual for both of you?” She asked and both nodded while still laughing.

Felicity chuckled and went back behind the counter to take their order. When she was done she brought them their order and went back behind the counter, exchanging glances with Oliver from time to time.

“Excuse me miss.” A male voice behind her woke her up from her reverie. When she turned around she saw a tall young man leaning against the counter with a flawless smile. His blue eyes shone behind his glasses and his brown hair cascaded in small curls on his forehead.

“Yes. What can I get you?” Felicity asked while tapping on the touch screen of the cashier.

“Your number.” The young man smiled widely as Felicity froze. She turned around and stared at the man who seemed to not notice her embarrassment.

“To drink.” Felicity added, hoping the boy would take the hint that she wasn’t interested.

“Tomorrow night? 6:30pm?” The boy smirked wider and Felicity squinted her eyes. Was he dumb or was he dumb? Wasn’t it obvious that she wasn’t interested or did she have to say it as well?

“Are you going to order something?” Oliver startled her and she turned a bit to see him mere inches behind her. She also noticed people getting annoyed behind the young man and bit her lip. That wasn’t good.

“I don’t know yet. Why? Does that bother you?” The young man said with an annoyed tone and Felicity saw Oliver’s knuckles whiten on the counter.

“Yes it does. People are waiting. Plus she’s not interested.” His last sentence surprised both the customer and Felicity.

What the fuck?! What if she was interested? She wasn’t but still, Oliver didn’t get the right to talk for her. She turned around, confused by Oliver’s words and saw that glint in his eyes.

“How would you fucking know that?!” The boy started yelling and made a scene in front of the whole cafe, making Iris come out of her office.

“Her body language.” Oliver simply added and Felicity raised a brow. So she was obvious. That dude was just blind as a mole.

“Do we have a problem here?” Iris asked as she leaned against the counter to see few people behind the young man waiting rather impatiently.

“Yes.” One customer said. “The man was trying to hit on the young lady and when her coworker tried to make him go he became loud and rude.”

“Sir I’m going to ask you to get out of here please.” Iris simply said and the young man swore under his breath before rushing out.

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience.” Iris said and turned to Oliver and Felicity. “Give all the people that were waiting fifteen percent on their order. Be careful not to give it to those who just entered the building though okay?” It it’s said and when both Oliver and her nodded she went back to her office.

Later, when things were slow and there weren’t too many people at the counter Felicity went to the eating area and started wiping empty table while Oliver took the orders on his own. Felicity progressively got closer to Dinah’s and Sara’s table who, of course, hadn’t left their spot all day. Those two had the luxury of doing nothing today and Felicity was a bit jealous.

When she arrived at their table Felicity sighed.

“Your young man made quite the scene earlier.” Sara smirked and Felicity just glared at her friend.

“Come on, have you seen how Oliver reacted! That was funny to watch. The green monster made its appearance.” Dinah chuckled and Felicity sighed.

“At least he’s not flawless.” Felicity joked and the three friends ended up laughing at the whole situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Rainbow of Black and White

 

  
**2 months later**

 

  
Felicity had never ran faster in her life that this morning. Being late for her first day at MIT wasn’t part of her plan but somehow Oliver had managed to keep her in bed longer than expected. That’s how she arrived at her class rather breathless and maybe a little sweaty. Just as she entered the professor started presenting herself.

“I’m so sorry I’m late.” Felicity panted and the teacher smiled.

“It’s okay. It happens. Please come in and take a sit.” The professor said and Felicity obliged, sitting on the only available spot left next to none other than the freak who tried to get in her pants about two months ago at Jitters. Felicity groaned and pinched her nose. That’s not good at all.

“Well hello there. We meet again.” The man smirked and Felicity tried to move as far from him as possible but given she had a small space to maneuver it was going to be complicated.

“So, my name is Lena Luthor. I’ll be your computer sciences teacher. We’ll be seeing a lot of each other through the years.” And then the teacher began her class, Felicity soon forgot about the man next to her and became mesmerized with the class. She took notes on her laptop as well as drew sketches the teacher showed on her diaporama.

Two hours later the class was over and Felicity felt ecstatic. This professor was a gem. As she got up to get to her next class the man that she tried to avoid at all cost came next to her and started presenting himself.

“I didn’t have time to present myself last time, I’m Cooper Seldon.” He said and Felicity nodded, trying to walk faster but in vain. Her small legs couldn’t compare to his gigantic ones. That man was tall. But not taller than Oliver.

Oh god Oliver. If he ever saw that guy with her... She didn’t know what he would do but she knew he was capable of being very... jealous.

”Okay cool. I’ll see you later Cooper.” She hurried but in vain, he caught up with her immediately.

”Hey! You didn’t even give me your name!” He yelled as he started walking next to her again.

“Listen, Cooper, I don’t know what’s with you but I’m with someone so please just stop going after me okay?” Felicity tried and noticed he stopped walking at the mention of a boyfriend. As she walked she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She picked up without looking at the caller ID and was welcomed with Oliver’s voice in her ear.

“Hey princess.” He said and she heard Sara laughing behind him.

“Hi you. Is that Sara I’m hearing behind you?” Felicity smirked and heard Oliver chuckle.

“Yeah. She’s jealous that I take time to call you and Dinah doesn’t.”

“I’m not jealous!” She heard Sara telle behind him before she added, “We’re going to be late for French Literature Queen hung up.”

“I wouldn’t want you to be late because of me.” Felicity said and heard Oliver chuckle again.

“Don’t worry. I won’t be late, we still have five minutes to go. But you, how was your first day back? Good?”

“It was amazing! So interesting and the teacher was really good like, last year the teacher was so so but this year just wow!” Felicity said excitedly.

“I’m so happy for you Felicity!”

“Yeah, and you? How’s your day so far?”

“It’s good. My literature teacher is a bit slow and this year’s program is practically the same as last year so, you know, boring as hell.” He finished with a soft chuckle.

Felicity shook her head with a chuckle of her own and bit her lip. Does she tell him about Cooper or not?

“I have to go princess. I’ll see you for lunch?” Oliver said and Felicity agreed before she hung up and ended up in front of the door of her next class.

  
_____

  
Later that day, Felicity entered her apartment with Oliver, Sara, Laurel and Dinah behind her. The girls threw themselves on the couch and Oliver on the armchair while Felicity went to the kitchen to fetch some alcohol as well as some appetizers before she walked back to the living room with five glasses.

“So, How was your day guys?” Laurel asked, being the only one who was old enough and already had a job.

“It was good.” Sara answered. “Oliver kept calling Felicity and taking me everywhere around campus to eat with her but it was good.” When Sara was done everyone chuckled and Felicity shook her head. She wasn’t wrong that’s kind of what happened.

“I had a good day. I can’t wait to get more into computer sciences. The teacher is so interesting.” Felicity said then managed to talk about her day without mentioning Cooper. She didn’t want to have Oliver come with her and get a jealous reacrion out of him. Which would be totally justified.

“I have the coolest time schedule ever.” Oliver smirked and Sara groaned.

“Don’t tell me about it! He’s got the best schedule ever.” The blonde said and Laurel chuckled.

“You got the best time schedule of your promotion last year. You can’t have it two times in a row.” Her older sister told her and Oliver smirked.

“Can I come to class with you tomorrow morning?” Oliver asked Felicity and she nodded.

“Yeah sure.”

After that they all kept talking about their new schedules, different teachers they met and how they’re going to handle class while working at Jitters. They ordered Chinese and finished the bottle of red wine Felicity had taken out. At around midnight, Laurel, Dinah and Sara went back to their apartments while Oliver stayed over and went to sleep with Felicity.

 

Next morning, Oliver and Felicity walked hands in hands, and on time, into the computer sciences class. Felicity noticed Cooper right away and made sure to avoid him, sitting at the opposite of the room next to Oliver. The class went by without a problem until the belle rang and before she could even see him, Cooper had caught up with them and pulled Felicity by the shoulder.

“Hey! What’s up Felicity?” Cooper smiled widely, completely ignoring a now abnormally calm Oliver.

“I’m good. A little busy, I’ll see you later.” She said quickly, not wanting to give Oliver a reason to throw a feast, she took his hand and pulled him with her to her next class.

Later that day, Oliver and Felicity met with Sara for lunch before both of them had to go back to Harvard campus for their afternoon classes, leaving Felicity alone.

She only had two classes in the afternoon and had hoped to avoid Cooper but fate had other plans for her because on her last class Cooper was there, and this time he made sure she sat next to him. The whole class, Cooper kept touching her arm or her elbow or brushing his thigh against hers. Felicity grew tired of him and by the end of the class she took him apart from the group to have a little chat.

“Look, Cooper. I don’t know what you want but I’m with someone and I love him so you need to back off and stop trying whatever you’re trying to do. Leave me alone.” Felicity spat angrily at him but Cooper just smirked and it unnerved her even more than she already was.

“Whatever you want Felicity. I’ll see you around.” He simply said but Felicity had a weird feeling that this wasn’t over yet. Far from it.

  
_____

  
Next day, everyone was off so OLiver and Felicity worked the same shifts at Jitters while Sara and Dinah were at their usual table waiting for their friends’ shift to be over while occasionally chatting with Laurel or Iris.

Felicity has told Oliver the night before about what had happened in class with Cooper and how she reacted. Surprisingly, he didn’t want to kill the guy this time but she saw something was off. She didn’t know what though.

Now Oliver was just being his adorable goofy self and made sure she had everything she could ever want.

When they were done with their shift, the group of four went back to Dinah’s place, which was about fifteen minutes away from Jitters, and started opening a bottle of wine. While Dinah and Sara chatted and watched TV, Oliver and Felicity simply hugged on the armchair next to the couch Dinah and Sara were on.

“I’m sorry this Cooper guy is harassing you. I wish I could be there with you.” Oliver whispered and Felicity smiled sleepily. She was exhausted.

“I know. But don’t worry I made him understand nothing will ever happen between us.” She whispered back and kissed him softly. She let herself get lost in their kiss for a few moments before the need to breathe became too strong and both broke the kiss. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and quickly fell asleep.

“Is it too soon?” Was the first thing she heard when she was emerging from her sleep.

“I don’t know, [...] only you can know.” She heard Sara say but her mind was still foggy from her little nap.

“You sure about this?” Dinah said and Felicity frowned. What were they talking about.

“Yeah I’m sure. Just [...] ready yet.” Oliver said and Felicity sighed loudly before pushing herself up and looking around. It was dark outside, which meant she had slept at least two hours. Damn, that meant she’ll have a hard time sleeping tonight.

“What are you guys talking about.” Felicity asked tiredly.

“Nothing don’t worry about it. Did we wake you?” Oliver asked and she shook her head.

“So! Anyone wanna eat something?” Everyone cheered and asked for pizzas but Felicity was still perplexed as to what heir conversation was about.

After they ate and drank a little more alcohol, Felicity and Oliver went back to her place. Once they were there Felicity opened her door and when she did an envelope sat at her feet with no information as to whom might have sent it. She opened it with Oliver right behind her.

  
 _For the longest time I have dreamt of you_  
Those blue eyes I could get lost into  
Blonde hair like the golden rays of the sun  
Love was just a word until you gave it meaning  
Our hearts beat as one  
And mine breaks when you’re leaving  
Together, one day, we will be

  
Felicity was shocked to say the least. This was the work of an amateur for certain but he had our thoughts into his rhymes and the text, had it come from Oliver’s hands, wouldn’t made her heart melt. But something told her it didn’t come from him.

“What the fuck is that Felicity?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and comments are always very welcomed. Thanks again for reading!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
